


Pièce de Résistance

by arttselen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Artist Nakamoto Yuta, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Fucktober, Fucktober 2020, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sub Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Wax Play, paint, painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Dong Sicheng is the muse of the eccentric painter, Nakamoto Yuta.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 18





	Pièce de Résistance

**Author's Note:**

> a piece of an old work universe i’ve and still not done with it, but i love this idea so <3 enjoy!!

The aromatic candle is dripping on the body lying down on the black stretcher as the man walks beside it, mumbling a dreamy melody. He stops on the edge of the bed, pouring some drops blue on the paled feet, and distance himself to admire the colourful frame.  _ “Oh, this is sublime! Magnifique!” _ , he placed the candle on a nearby table and led towards the other side. Working his fingers like a pencil, he traced the very lines of the delicate lips and used his own mouth as a seal to create by sense a masterpiece. Yuta removed the blindfold off to adore the cinnamon oculus beneath him and expressed his tenderness with a crystal smile when Sicheng looked up at him, veneration incandescent in his eyes.  _ “You’re so beautiful, my dear” _ he caressed the younger face while in the meantime he kissed the few tears away from under his zygomatic bones. 

Sicheng couldn’t move much more than his head, but he fascinated himself with all those different colours portrayed on his skin. It was not only his pleasure to be the Nakamoto’s muse, but he also loved to glorify the arts and passion he had as much as he loved the man. It could light as well it could congeal, but for him, for the canvas artistry, it was meaningfulness,  _ because Nakamoto Yuta was a chromatic artist and Dong Sicheng his  _ **_ pièce de résistance _ ** . 


End file.
